


意料之外（ABO）

by Donglizhiwei



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donglizhiwei/pseuds/Donglizhiwei
Summary: 迪爱ABO，是《究极风暴2》背景。（两个人之前打得更激烈且小迪没有断手）
Relationships: DeiGaa
Kudos: 11





	意料之外（ABO）

这种事情的发生，实在是迪达拉不曾想到的，而我爱罗早在自己输掉的那一瞬就预料到了。  
同队的另一个alpha蝎还在半路解决勘九郎带着的砂隐追兵，现在的情况是他一个alpha跟一个发情的omega共处一个狭小空间内。  
一开始迪达拉并没有发觉异样，因为他觉得仙人掌是沙漠常见的植物，直到刚刚躲在路边巨石下临时防风洞里的他突然想检查一下人柱力的身体状况，打开了黏土巨鸟的嘴，霎时浓郁的仙人掌汁液气味扑鼻而来，吓得迪达拉立马将我爱罗搬出来抱进防风洞，并用土遁把防风洞封了起来。  
“这个状况太不妙了，嗯……”迪达拉捏出一个黏土小灯，点着了让其附着在防风洞顶层。他现在周身都被这浓郁的发情期omega的信息素裹挟，那小子还在发出各种糟糕的声音——他现在明显已经醒过来了，而且意识到了面前的alpha已经被引诱，散发出了大量橄榄香味的信息素。  
“呃……”我爱罗感觉自己的理智还不至于崩溃，但是眼前这位晓组织成员明显没有放过自己的意思。  
“不过不妙都是对你来说的，对我简直……再好不过了，嗯。”迪达拉说话的时候已经压在我爱罗的身体上开始动手剥两人的衣服，并热情地吻住了这少年一张一合的勾人的唇，他由衷地感觉到兴奋，不只是因为面前有个正在发情的omega，最重要的是，这个omega！他是风影啊！！！  
“不……你……嗯唔……唔……”  
已被剥得半裸的我爱罗被迫雌伏在迪达拉身下，红色的风影长袍只剩小半截挂在身上，大部分都已经和对方脱下的黑底红云袍一同垫在沙地上，成为了这场媾和临时的温床，双唇被掠夺的他此刻只能发出“呜呜呜”的声音，和对方交织在一起的柔软舌头不能自控地跟随着对方的动作在一片湿润糟糕的空间里蠕动着，简直要融化在对方口中，漫出来的口涎流得到处都是，自己已经被汗水浸透的肌肤被弄得更加黏湿。  
“我……我……唔……”我爱罗被吻到说不出话，只是尽可能地维持仅存的理智，甚至努力夹着下体不让那些该死的东西从身体里流出来。好容易过了一会迪达拉松了口，竟又用手捂住了自己的嘴，用手心的嘴巴和舌头继续折磨自己的口腔。  
“从没有接过吻吧小鬼，生疏得很……啊！不过我从前也没有过，不怕你笑话，我还是第一次发挥作为alpha的优势呢，嗯。”迪达拉按着乱扭乱动挣扎着的我爱罗，在其唇上、脸上、脖子上、肩膀上、胸膛上肆意亲吻抚弄，并继续脱两人的裤子，“我今天是交了什么好运了？收获了一只尾兽不说，还可以把风影变成我的omega，嗯。”  
“哈啊……嗯……你……我……我想起来……了……咳咳咳！！！”终于被迪达拉放开了嘴，我爱罗急着说话却被口中自己的和迪达拉混合在一起的口水呛了一下，他咳了半天才继续说下去，“你……岩隐村的叛忍护额……我记得……岩隐村通缉上有一个爆遁忍者……七年前叛逃……不知所踪……我记得他叫……呃啊……嗯……”  
说这话时迪达拉已经将我爱罗的裤子脱掉了，在迪达拉将手指刺入那诱人蜜穴的一瞬间我爱罗终于失守，蜜汁泉涌似地流了出来。  
“哈啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——迪——迪达拉——”  
听到少年在糟糕地倾泻的同时喊出自己的名字，迪达拉只觉得心口被什么东西猛然戳中，激荡起了野兽一样的狂暴情绪，让他完全经不起诱惑失去理智地放弃了一切还想继续调戏调戏这可爱的熊猫眼小鬼的心思，直接将已然挺立的分身捅进了风影湿滑的蜜穴内，看着在这一刻已然完全丢失自我的砂隐最强忍者瞳孔放大，胸脯挺起，浑身颤抖并随着自己分身的没入从蜜穴内分泌出更多让双方都兴奋起来的美妙液体来。  
“迪达拉——啊——你——是你……”  
“对，是我……马上就会成为你的alpha了，嗯……”  
“啊啊……迪达拉……哈……迪……”  
迪达拉紧搂住少年的躯体，听着那好听又诱人的声音在混乱中喊着自己的名字，让分身在蜜汁的润滑下一下又一下狠狠地在少年的身体里撞击，少年不知何时也已经被自己引诱，环抱住了自己的身体，在自己的猛烈攻击下泄了一次又一次，混乱的蜜汁在两人白皙又细长的四腿间流得到处都是，乃至于流到地上把沙地也弄得一片黏湿。  
“唔……迪达拉……你……你……啊……”  
迪达拉听出我爱罗是想和他对话，而且他也很好奇这个状态下的风影还能说出什么话来，刚刚被欲火打压的理智逐渐又回归了，逗弄身下人的想法又冒了出来。  
“你是想和我说话吗？风影大人？”  
我爱罗喘着气，难忍地将口中的涎水吞咽下去，此刻的状况再糟糕不过，我爱罗抬头看着紧贴在自己身体上的金发少年——那是个俊俏的年轻alpha，神色里满满地透露着一股不可一世的张扬劲，那神色表露在其战斗的愉悦里，也表露在现在强上自己的亢奋里 ，虽然感觉到对方和自己一样都是头一次接触这种事情，在很多方面都很生疏，但是对方有些乱来的抽插却也引爆了自己作为omega的身体的兴奋，这高速的抽插已经逼得自己丢了魂一样地缠绕着对方去迎合，连穴肉都紧紧地绞着对方的分身，并不断分泌出带有浓郁信息素味道的粘液来助长对方的暴行。  
我爱罗心里清楚，他今天必然会被这个身为叛忍的陌生alpha标记了，而且自己的命此刻也被握在了晓组织手里。  
“嗯唔……嗯……你……是……啊啊啊……啊——”  
“别着急，慢慢说，我听着，嗯。”迪达拉减慢了抽动的速度，一手托着我爱罗的后脑勺让我爱罗和自己面对面。  
“你不是岩隐村年轻一代……最强……嗯哈！的忍者吗？……啊啊！啊……”我爱罗在这种状态下很难保持正常的表情和语气，迪达拉虽然放缓了速度但是每缓慢抽动一会之后便会突然猛插几下，搞得自己很狼狈。  
“是，在我们不久前的战斗中你也见识过了吧？我瞬间艺术的魅力，嗯。”  
“你……为什么叛逃……你不是土影的徒弟，而且……我听说你的艺术……曾是……岩隐的骄傲……”  
“你知道的不少？”  
“我……哈啊……几年前曾经……随砂隐正规部队执行过砂岩边境的任务……啊……我……看到了通缉……也听到了一些传……言……嗯呃……”  
“也难怪，比这更多的情报你也不可能知道了，否则不会在我手里输得这么惨，嗯。”迪达拉讽刺地笑起来，“刚成为风影不久，就沦为叛忍的手下败将，还被迫在仇人身下承欢，在耻辱和快感交织的过程中被做得糟糕至此，连话都说不清，滋味如何啊？沙暴の我爱罗？”  
不理会迪达拉的羞辱，我爱罗继续把话往迪达拉本人身上引。  
“既然你原本……是那么优秀的忍者……也是那么优秀的艺术家……哈啊……为……嗯啊……什么还要背叛自己的村子，加入晓……”  
“呵呵，你们这些影竟会说些冠冕堂皇的话！”迪达拉冷笑着，“看来任何人坐上影这种位置都会变成迂腐不堪的老头子，连你这样年轻漂亮的小鬼也不例外，嗯。”  
“所以……”我爱罗咬着牙忍了很久，努力用理智去压抑自己身体的反应，突然盯住迪达拉，目光如炬，“你果然是抛弃了自我吗？啊——”  
迪达拉这一次没有回答，而是突然扔开我爱罗的头并加快了抽速，猝不及防的加速让我爱罗颇为招架不住，更加不能好好说话，但他还是继续在迪达拉耳边说着那些刺激迪达拉每一根神经的话。  
“你——哈啊啊啊啊——你是——因为得不到认可……呃呃、嗯、哈……不……嗯……不被接纳……其实……你只是想要证明……自己……你……啊啊……或许……你……你原本和我……其实也……啊、嗯……是一样的人……嗯呃！可是你做不到……你逃避现实……就加入了……晓……啊啊！！！”  
“给你留了张嘴就知道说这些有的没的……少说废话乖乖叫的话我可能还会对你温柔些，嗯！我爱罗，你别以为你这个样子了还想从我这里套取晓的情报！”迪达拉说着伸手在我爱罗臀上猛拍了一下。  
“被……啊啊……说中了吗？！你在……你是在心虚……”  
我爱罗说完这话便感觉迪达拉突然停了下来，下一瞬，迪达拉突然将分身整根拔出，然后揪住我爱罗的头发把人拎起来并强力逼迫我爱罗跪在自己身前。  
“你……唔嗯！！！唔唔！！！唔——”  
迪达拉不等我爱罗继续废话，便一手揪着我爱罗的头发，一手掐住我爱罗的下巴掰开了他的嘴，将分身插入了我爱罗的口腔内并在其中抽插起来。  
那带着浓郁alpha信息素气息和咸腥味道的东西进入口腔的时候，我爱罗自然是努力挣扎想摆脱，然而迪达拉迅速从手心嘴里吐出早就准备好的两条黏土蛇，缠绕住了我爱罗的手脚使其无法反抗，然后心安理得地继续将分身往我爱罗温热的口腔里插，我爱罗吐不出那东西只能忍受着迪达拉的分身将自己的整个口腔填满，被那东西的顶端一下下戳着喉咙，逼得自己干呕起来，甚至被刺激得泪腺失守，连生理泪水都从眼中流了出来。  
“抛弃自我？和你一样的人？心虚？鬼话连篇也要有个度吧风影大人？？？别把我跟你比！是啊，你是人柱力，只怕从小到大也没什么人喜欢你，可你现在还不是舒舒服服地坐在风影的位置上，有兄弟帮着你护着你，有众多忍者拥戴你，甚至还有不少年轻人崇拜你拿你当偶像，我要是猜得不错，像你这样的高冷酷哥，天天围着你转的小女孩只怕也不少吧？那种注定一辈子不能被人真正理解认可，只能孤独一生的痛苦你有怎么能明白？！那种迫不得已……把自己的心脏都用针线缝起来封死的感觉你这样的小少爷根本不可能懂！！！嗯！”  
迪达拉刚刚就已经在我爱罗的蜜穴内发泄得差不多的分身现在在我爱罗的口中涨到了最大，几秒之后便释放在了我爱罗嘴里。  
“不准吐！全部给我……”迪达拉将分身拔出来，打算按紧我爱罗的下巴逼其咽下自己的精华，然而他话还没有说完，我爱罗便闭上眼努力一咽，将口中的东西全部喝了下去，甚至还赌气般地将溢出到自己口边的白浊也舔进了嘴里。  
“什么意思？”迪达拉看着我爱罗那张表情诡异的脸，突然感到背脊发凉。  
“如果你刚刚没有说这些话，我可能还会存疑，但是你说出了这样的话，我现在确认，我们就是一样的人……你连听我说几句实话的勇气都没有，只能用你的脏东西来赌我的嘴！”  
我爱罗的脸上，浮现出一抹意味不明的笑，迪达拉判断不出这含义来，他承认他想看透却看不透这个风影的想法，然而他却不愿意随随便便被人这样“说教”——明明被俘虏被硬上的是我爱罗，为什么紧张害怕的却是自己？！迪达拉内心不满地叫嚣着，他感觉自己作为胜利者和alpha的尊严被眼前这个已经被自己打得奄奄一息搞得一塌糊涂的omega给侮辱了，他必须要在摸透他的同时从他身上找补回来！  
于是迪达拉继续掐住了我爱罗的下巴，冷笑道：“你以为你还是风影吗？想让人听话别人就要听？在我手里，即使是让我听你说话，你也要先让我感到舒服，嗯。你这张小嘴既然这样巧舌如簧，怎么……刚刚办正事的时候那么生硬？”  
我爱罗抬头和迪达拉对视了一会，而后闭上了眼，并稍稍前倾了些，似是下定了很大的决心，最后张开嘴将迪达拉的分身含住了。  
“你？！”  
“嗯……唔……”  
我爱罗表情扭曲地含着那根分身，慢慢吸吮着舔舐着，想让它的主人尽可能地感到舒服。柔软的舌头和嘴唇都给迪达拉带来极大的兴奋感，他想不到高高在上的风影也会这样发疯似地主动为自己做这样的事，虽然很诡异，但是这快感……确实奇妙！  
刚刚已经软了的分身又硬了起来，比方才更加浓郁的信息素在两个人身体里都放起了火，我爱罗的情况越发糟糕，空虚的蜜穴和得不到抚慰的身体都在蠕动着颤栗着，他却还忍着这些，仰着一张还挂着液体的潮红的糟糕的脸跪在仇人面前努力舔舐吸吮着对方的分身……  
“你这是……想勾引我吗？嗯？？？”迪达拉终于打断我爱罗唇舌勾魂的抚慰，难忍地将分身从我爱罗嘴里抽了出来。  
“那倒不是……”我爱罗大口喘着气，“只是想把你这上面先弄干净，然后……”  
绑缚在我爱罗身上的黏土蛇突然被两股腾起的沙子劈开，我爱罗迅速站起来抱紧迪达拉的脖子，吻上了迪达拉的嘴唇。  
“唔？？？”  
迪达拉震惊了一瞬，随即钳制住我爱罗，我爱罗倒也不抗拒地搂紧迪达拉，狠狠地吻着迪达拉的唇，用灵巧的舌头撬开迪达拉的牙关，将唾液交换了过去。  
我爱罗就这样任由眼前意乱情迷的alpha用双手和手心的口摸遍舔遍吮遍咬遍了自己全身上下每一寸肌肤，掌控了接吻的主动权把自己再一次吻到几乎断气。  
“哈……哈……”终于被松开嘴唇的我爱罗，看着迪达拉和自己唇间挂着的银丝，冷笑道：“自己的味道，感觉怎么样？”  
被嘲讽暴击的迪达拉恍然大悟自己着了我爱罗的套了！刚刚我爱罗全部吃下去的和舔干净的脏东西的味道，全被这个诱人的吻送入了自己口中，而自己竟还甘之如饴！  
“臭小子！”迪达拉额头上暴起青筋，胸口大嘴里的那根舌头因为愤怒剧烈搅动起来最终突然破开缝合线从心口跳了出来，那异于常人的可怕巨舌像鞭子一样狠狠抽在了我爱罗的胸膛上，随即那张大嘴便猛然咬住了我爱罗胸口的肉，我爱罗绕在迪达拉身后刚想结印的手也被迪达拉突然钳制住。  
“喝！”  
突如其来的一番爆炸将我爱罗刚刚调起来的围绕在迪达拉身后的沙子全都炸得四散而去，迪达拉瞬间将我爱罗按倒在了地上。  
“呃啊！你……”我爱罗这才发觉，迪达拉刚刚那一瞬间抓住自己的手借它结了印，引爆了早就准备好了的黏土炸弹。  
“嘁！还想搞小动作？！你身上残余的沙子里面全是我的起爆粘土颗粒，我的气息就覆盖在你的身体上，你的一举一动我随时都能察觉得到……你可真是个危险的omega，都已经被我的信息素包裹了居然还能维持理智积蓄查克拉！不愧是风影呢，嗯。”迪达拉蔑笑着让胸口的嘴松开了我爱罗，并伸出舌头轻轻舔舐我爱罗被自己咬疼的地方，还有那两颗发硬的娇艳红果，随后用满含情欲的语气低声说道：“但是不知怎么回事，你的危险让我更兴奋了，嗯。再有一会儿，我的气息就不仅仅是依附在你的肌肤上了，它会流入你体内，和你的身体融为一体，变成你身体的一部分，嗯！”  
迪达拉突然用手心的嘴在我爱罗两边大腿内侧咬了下去，我爱罗一时吃痛张开了双腿，因为刚刚的些许快感而泌出的粘液也流了出来，迪达拉立即将分身又捅回了那湿润黏糊的蜜穴，凶猛粗暴地在里面挺起来，几乎是抱着把身下之人插死的心来冲刺撞击。  
“啊呃！啊啊……你！……你也就会这样……用最下贱的方式羞辱欺凌一个omega罢了……你……哈啊……一个身处晓组织……隐蔽在黑暗之中的恶者……也就只会……嗯……像发情的疯狗一样咬人……呃……呃呃……”我爱罗断断续续地说着，被迪达拉按着的双手只能握紧拳头一次又一次企图凝聚查克拉来结印，当然那都是徒劳，我爱罗之前就受了伤且耗费了大量的查克拉的身体此时正被迪达拉浓郁的alpha信息素缠绕折磨着，下体狂狼似的交配动作更是将我爱罗的所有体力和脑中仅存的理智纷纷粉碎，让他的身体逐渐只剩下了omega最纯粹的生理欲望，想要身上的alpha给自己更多更多，把自己填满，和自己结合。  
“死到临头还嘴硬，说的就是你！嗯！”迪达拉狠狠一顶终于撞开了我爱罗的生殖腔，我爱罗瞳孔放大，一声带着快感、恐惧和耻辱的哭喘破口而出，让我爱罗的身体不可思议地往后躲了一下，然而迪达拉的分身就在这一下于我爱罗的生殖腔内胀大成结，牢牢地卡在了里面，让我爱罗再也逃不掉，同时迪达拉紧紧咬住了我爱罗后颈的腺体，将属于自己的alpha信息素注了进去。  
“啊啊啊啊啊——”我爱罗感受着那alpha的信息素瞬间从腺体涌入自己体内，流遍全身上下，深埋并卡在自己体内成结的怪物继续抽插猛干着，沐浴着大量淫靡的汁水狠命地抽动了数十下，终于咆哮着将滚烫的精液射入了生殖腔，高度的兴奋也让我爱罗颤抖着达到了巅峰，前端射出来的同时生殖腔内也呼应着迪达拉的精液涌出了一大股潮水，从交合处顺着alpha性器的根部与迪达拉的精液一起满溢了出来。  
“哈啊……”  
在发出一声完全丢失了作为风影，甚至是作为忍者的尊严的娇喘后，两行热泪从我爱罗眼中流了出来，流到了迪达拉身上。  
“不……”我爱罗的身体绵软无力地瘫在了地上，迪达拉于是轻轻吻住他颤抖着的双唇。  
“没有说‘不’的机会了我爱罗，你已经……”迪达拉停顿了一会，慢慢将缩回正常大小的分身从我爱罗体内抽了出来，“你已经是我的omega了，嗯。”  
我爱罗当然清楚自己身体的变化，自己身上已然遍布了迪达拉的气息，生殖腔内也被迪达拉的精华填充，很有可能使得那里面孕育出他和迪达拉的孩子，自己的肌肤上此刻更是布满了各种糟糕的痕迹。  
“不过放心吧，风影大人，你不会怀上我的孩子的。因为你马上就会被抽离尾兽死去了，嗯。”迪达拉一边穿着衣服一边说。  
“是吗……”我爱罗苦笑着，“那你最好不要让我活下来，否则只要我活下来，就绝不会放过你……”  
迪达拉侧头看着我爱罗的眼睛，那神色，就跟之前战斗的时候一样，透露着一股冷峻的杀气。  
“那，再好不过了，嗯。”迪达拉轻笑着控制顶上的黏土小灯变成鸟的形状飞下来，举起自己的右手在青龙戒指上按了一下，戒指表面突然弹开，露出了隐藏在里面的属于晓组织成员的铜印。迪达拉将铜印靠近火苗烤起来，看着火苗跳跃慢慢说道：“虽然你就要死了，不过为了好好羞辱一下你们的村子和你风影的名号，我倒是还有个礼物想送给你。”  
我爱罗看着迪达拉拿着戒指突然扑过来，瞳孔蓦然放大起来，全身寒毛倒竖，他一个激灵坐起来想避免接下来发生的事情，然而迪达拉早已先他一步按紧了他的身体，将烧红的戒指印在了我爱罗的右锁骨下。  
“啊啊啊啊迪达拉你！！！”  
烧的滚烫的铜印接触皮肤，一阵被烫焦的肉体的味道弥撒开来，迪达拉松开我爱罗的时候，一个象征晓组织成员所有权的“青”字赫然留在了当代风影的肌体上。  
“混蛋！”一向不怎么爆粗的我爱罗骂了出来，回应他的是迪达拉不屑的嘲笑。  
“哈哈哈！我真想知道砂隐看到风影大人这样一具尸体会是什么表情！哦对了，蝎大哥可能不会让你的尸体顺利回去，这样也好！以后蝎大哥只要用你尸体做成的人傀儡战斗，大家就都能欣赏到五代目风影沙暴の我爱罗大人身上的这个属于我的标志了！嗯！”  
“你……唔……”  
我爱罗坐起来朝迪达拉推过去，却被迪达拉抱住后颈顺势往后一倒，我爱罗结结实实地吻在了迪达拉唇上。  
“唔嗯……唔……什……么……”  
晕过去前的最后一刻，我爱罗感觉一股奇怪的查克拉从迪达拉口中被渡了过来。  
“真是刺激，做个爱还差点中途被杀死，嗯……”迪达拉坐起来，算了算时间，蝎应该已经差不多解决追兵了。  
“虽然话是那么说，但是我的omega怎么能让蝎大哥拿去做傀儡！”迪达拉用手上的嘴为我爱罗稍稍清理了一下，然后捡起地上的衣服帮我爱罗穿好，所幸我爱罗平日着装保守，并不会暴露什么东西。  
迪达拉披好晓袍，解除土遁，将昏迷的我爱罗抱了出去，引爆了留在防风洞内的炸弹，落下的沙石将刚刚里面留下的所有气息掩埋得干干净净。  
“被抽离尾兽的人柱力之所以会死是因为自身查克拉也随着尾兽的查克拉一起被抽干，但是……有了这个岩隐秘术，你就可以保留一部分查克拉从而活下来了，嗯。”迪达拉自言自语着将我爱罗放进了黏土鸟的口中，在关上黏土鸟大嘴的前一刻附身轻轻吻了吻我爱罗的额头，“不要怪我啊风影，我实在是太想知道，你要如何践行你的‘绝不会放过’我了，嗯。”  
黏土鸟合上大嘴，迪达拉戴上了晓组织的铃铛斗笠，换了一个可以充当防风洞的地方坐了下来，静静等着他的搭档归来。  
“你玩得倒是蛮开心的嘛小鬼！”禁欲的男声突然从背后传来，把迪达拉吓了一跳。  
“说什么呢蝎大哥？你怎么才来？我等了你很久呢！太慢了，嗯！”迪达拉紧张出一身冷汗。  
“是吗？？？”蝎的本体突然出现在迪达拉眼前，那眼神分明已经知道了一切，“但是你应该巴不得多等一会吧？”  
“什么话，听不懂，嗯……”迪达拉逃避话题，站起来就走。  
“谁管你！”蝎冷笑道：“有你那爆炸信息素的人傀儡我可不要，你要他做你老婆就直说，但是我提醒你一点——风影要是怀孕了，你可就要成为整个砂隐暗杀的对象了。”  
迪达拉瞟了蝎一眼，眼神里闪过了许多复杂的东西，最后还是没有再去搭理蝎了。  
“谁管那么多！嘁！”


End file.
